Consecration
The paladin's only baseline AoE spell without a target requirement (Holy Wrath), Consecrate temporarily infuses the ground with holy power, damaging all creatures who tread upon it. Rank table Improvements Talents Holy * reduces the mana cost of Cleanse and Consecration by 5/10%. * reduces the mana cost of all spells by 50% for 15 sec. Protection * increases your spell power by an amount equal to 20/40/60% of your Strength and increases the amount healed by your critical heals by 10/20/30%. Retribution * reduces the mana cost of instant spells by 1/2/3/4/5%. * increases the damage of all your spells by 1/2/3% and an additional 1/2/3% against Humanoids, Demons, Undead and Elementals. * increases the damage of all your spells by 3%. * gives a bonus to holy damage after dealing a critical strike with a weapon swing, spell or ability. Glyphs * increases the duration and cooldown of Consecration by 2 sec. Equipment * increases the spell power of your Consecration spell by 47. * increases the spell power of your Consecration spell by 141. Equipment Sets * Lightbringer Armor - 4/8 increases the damage dealt by your Consecration ability by 10%. Coefficient *The coefficient have been the same From release to nowadays. Except, weirdly, in TBC expansion patches. *Consecration deals 32% of bonus spell damage, and 32% of Attack Power, distributed evenly among 8 seconds. *The damage done can be increased by up to 10 % with the protection talent One-Handed Weapon Specialization. Notes *Consecration used to be a talent in Holy tree. It has since become a baseline skill. Aura Mastery has taken its place in the talent tree. *Spell hit does affect this spell meaningfully. This is a reversal of consecrates independence from spell hit Pre-3.0. New tests from Elitist Jerks shows that Consecrate ticks can miss. If the first tick misses, it will show up as a Miss in the floating combat text, but subsequent misses will not show up in the combat log. In the event of a miss or misses you will see fewer than 8 ticks during the time consecrate is active. Related equipment *Libram of Resurgence - Increases the spell power of Consecration by 141. * - Increases the damage of Consecration by up to 47. *The Paladin Dungeon Set 3, Righteous Armor, includes a 2-piece set bonus that reduces the mana cost of Consecration by 15%. *The Protection-centric Tier 6 Paladin Armor Set Lightbringer Armor includes a 4-piece set bonus that increases all damage done by Consecration by 10%. Patch changes * * * * * will now be consumed by melee and ranged abilities and spells which do non-physical damage. This includes: Hammer of Wrath, Judgement of Righteousness, Seal of Command, Judgement of Command, Volley, and Arcane Shot. The trinket will also now burn charges from each casting of a damage over time spell, heal over time spell, and area aura spells such as Blizzard and Consecration. Only one charge will be burned per area spell cast, rather than multiple charges per target hit as was previously the case. }} * * * References External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells